The operation of electrical machines such as generators or the like having a respective stator arrangement is accompanied by heat losses or copper losses respectively. In order to avoid thermal overheating which would lead to lowered efficiency or even to damage or a reduction of the lifetime, particularly the insulation lifetime, of the electrical machine, usually cooling means are provided with the stator arrangement.
Lastly, attempts have been made to use heat pipes as cooling means, i.e. the respective electrical machines are cooled on the basis of an evaporative cooling principle.
EP 1 852 956 A1 refers to an electrical machine having an electrical conductor formed by coils that are wound and formed continuously in hollow profiles. A continuous cooling channel and a continuous electrical conductor are formed within the coils. The hollow profiles are supplied with a refrigerant. The refrigerant is operated with respective low temperature and flow rate for cooling such that the refrigerant is partially evaporated when the refrigerant partially flows through the hollow profiles.
Hence, EP 1 852 056 A1 proposes to use a cooling means in the shape of heat pipes in order to provide the electrical machine with appropriate cooling.
However, the known principles using heat pipes in order to provide cooling of respective stator arrangements are not satisfying.